Breaking Dawn with Style, Rosalie's POV
by laugh4life
Summary: Breaking Dawn with Style, is Breaking Dawn through Rosalie's eyes.
1. Preparation

**Breaking Dawn with Style, Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Preparation**  
**

I clamp the hair curler tighter, taking my frustration out on not only the poor curler, but also my perfect hair. The curler breaks into tiny pieces. Dang, the fifth curler this morning! I suppress a shriek of rage at myself and Edward for doing this to us, as I swiftly scoop the pieces up and dump them in the trash. I grind my teeth together in frustration and start all over again, this time making sure to go slowly and carefully, no matter how agitated I get. It really isn't like me to get this worked up about something, no matter how big the situation is. Well, okay, I suppose it is possible that I have gotten this worked up over some things before. But definitely not over a wedding in the past.

A couple weeks ago, Edward had told us his decision. When he told us that he was going to marry that dull, normal, human girl... well, let's just say that I didn't take it very well. I mean, how does bringing a normal, _human_ girl like that into a _house full of vampires_ like us help anything? It helps nothing. Sure, Bella may want that, but it doesn't mean he has to give it to her! That miserable, lousy, good-for-nothing brother of mine; he always gives the human what she wants. And today he's marrying her, just like he told us!

Doesn't he see that he's taking everything away from her? She no longer will have her family near, no doubt which Bella will have a hard time coping with. She will lose all ties to her old, normal human life, which I really envy her for, not that I would mention it to anyone. And, oh yeah, she'll be a vampire in a few weeks! I mean, does he really want that for her? No, of course he doesn't. That was her condition to marrying him. I suppose it isn't all by brother's fault. Bella is super good at compromising, even with a vampire! But if Jasper lost control while she is still human, before we have the chance to turn her… well, we've seen that before.

I suppress a giggle, settling for my lip to curl upward in a smirk, and finish up my flouncy hair, adding the last touch. I expertly throw on some lipstick and blush, maybe some mascara, and… there you go! A living masterpiece; me! I turn side to side, checking that my appearance is perfect; not only to human eyes, but also to vamps'.

Just as I finish, Alice arrives at the house, giggling to Bella. I roll my eyes, hearing Alice carry Bella through the house with her hands over Bella's eyes, determined to keep the decorations secret. I flit down the stairs, past Alice and Bella, and out into the garage where Emmett, my Emmett, is pulling in to the garage in his Jeep with my brothers.

I glance at Jasper and Edward on my way to Emmett. To Edward, I contemplate,_ Don't think I'm happy for you yet. I'm still wallowing in jealousy and I will until the day she is changed, not that you would ever think of telling Bella._

Edward cringes, "I believe you Rose, and no, I don't think I would dream of it. Blond's who obsess with their hair all day are so revengeful." He grins devilishly while I try to wrestle him without misplacing a strand of hair. No such luck. I growl viciously when my hair topples, but quite slowly, with seconds to spare for me to catch it.

I glare at him and go over to Emmett, who's locking up the Jeep. I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Hello, handsome. How was the bachelor party? Get any good bears? Do you want to come to my room for a bit and help me with my hair? Or maybe help with something else?"

"Can't Rose, sorry. Esme's got us in line for helping to set up the backyard and then an inspection," Em rolls his eyes, "you know how she is, always fussing about every detail. And the hunt was good, thanks for asking. I got a grizzly bear; it was a good fight. Strongest bear I've gotten in a while, but still not a match for me." Emmett grins.

"Maybe I could convince her to let me inspect you myself?" I say slyly, springing at him at the same moment, surprising him and making him topple to the ground with a thud.

I sigh as Esme responds from in the house, "Rosalie, behave yourself! We have a wedding in a few hours that includes not only us, the Denalis and humans, but also Seth, Sue and Billy. It is a big deal, Rosalie. And we have to have everything perfect. Jasper, could you pick up Renee and her husband, Phil, from their hotel please?"

"Yes. I'm on it right now." Jasper hops into Carlisle's Mercedes and speeds off.

I pout at Esme and pull Em up to my room with me anyways, thinking that he can wear anything and look better than presentable. Expertly, I fix my hair in a flash, bothering to take the few extra seconds to perfect it, yet again. It needs to be way better than just presentable. I twist my golden hair up onto to the top of my head, creating a soft crown with it. Now for the dress. Reaching in my over-sized-for-humans-but-normal-sized-for-the-Cullens closet, I pull out a shimmery silver dress and quickly change.

I turn to Emmett. "Pretty?"

"Yes, gorgeous as always. You know that you are nothing less and lots more. Rose, I've been thinking."

I laugh, knowing that he rarely does that; my Em acts before thinking more often than not. "Yes?"

"Although I know that you... dislike Bella, you should be on your best behavior for the wedding, honey. Think of how happy Edward is."

"How about I'm on my best behavior for you instead? And you sound like Esme now!" I whine playfully, shoving him lightly.

"That isn't a bad thing, Rosalie!" Esme mutters downstairs, preparing some last-minute dish for the humans.

Emmett laughs, his loud laugh booming throughout the whole house. I love it when he laughs like that. "Go help Alice fix up Bella. It will go quicker with two sets of hands. I need to help out and then get dressed anyway, honey, or Esme and Edward are going to bite my head off."

I stick my bottom lip out just a bit in a pout, and when he doesn't cave, I nod remorsefully. "Fine, I'll go help Alice. But know that I am not doing this for Bella; I'm doing this only for you. Got it?"

I swiftly glide out of the room and a moment later enter Alice's bathroom. It is just like mine, quite oversized and it has all sorts of products lying out.

"They're back," I say, and immediately Bella perks up like a puppy.

Alice looks up in panic, "Keep him out of here!"

"He won't cross you today," I reassure her, "he values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair." I watch Bella's jaw fall slack in shock. Too easy to predict; its classic.

"Sure," Alice says easily, "you can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Her hands start combing through Bella's hair, hefting it, twisting it, illustrating what she wants. When she is done, I place my hands where she left off and start. Alice moved back to Bella's face.

Soon enough, I am finished and my hands stink like Bella, although it doesn't necessary smell bad. Just like a strong perfume, stronger than humans normally smell, but tolerable. Alice sends me off to retrieve Bella's dress and then to locate Jasper, who should be back soon from the hotel.

I glide down the stairs and out to the car, glad to get away from that awful smelling bathroom, where it not only smells like Bella, but also like twenty different sorts of products for her hair. It irritates my nose and sense of smell immensely.

I reach into the car and pull out a wedding dress. I gasp at its beauty. It is lovely, the main body of it is old-fashioned, but there are modern accents on it also. Bella will look fantastic in it, well, maybe not that good compared to me, but definitely better than ever before.

After rushing the dress up to Alice's room, I wait on the porch steps for Jasper. It isn't long before I hear the sound of a slowing car on the highway. I jump up and walk over to the car when it pulls in. Greeting Renee and Phil, I realize that Bella did get most of her pronounced features from Charlie, like she's always said. Renee is alright-pretty, but her enthusiasm for things makes up for the lack of beauty on her part.

"This is such a lovely house you have! Ooh, I can't wait to see the decorations; they must be so pretty! Esme explained them over the phone and they sounded exquisite. And to see Bella! My young girl has grown up so fast!" Renee says, her sentences running together so that she sounds very much like a child, not an adult. Even without the mind reading ability, I can tell that Edward is right, and that she is the younger one, well, mentally, next to Bella.

Renee rushes into the house before us, exclaiming in wondrous surprise over every detail. A moment or two after Renee walks in, Esme comes into the foyer to meet them. Renee throws her arms around Esme in greeting, and despite myself, I have to grin. I look over at Jasper and find that he's silently laughing to himself. Esme hugs Renee back, also grinning.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you! And I see that you did an amazing job with the decorations! It smells wonderful in here too; not too much that it's overpowering, but enough that it is quite distinct! I knew that Edward and Bella were going to get married when they came to see me, nearly six months ago! Anyways, your house is beautiful! I cannot wait for the wedding to start!" Renee is smiling, her face so very sure and kind. Her sentences skip around constantly from topic to topic, like a child's would, so I see where Edward gets the comparison.

I like her personality, it isn't like she thinks herself to be the best; it's just the opposite, she thinks Esme's the best. Though, how could any human or vamp not adore Esme, she's so kind!

Many other people begin to arrive, including Charlie. I recognize some of Bella's friends, like Angela, Eric and Jessica, but others I do not know, just have seen from passing them in the school. Alice created quite the guest list.

I greet the Denalis warmly when they arrive. They are our side of the 'family', not just today, but always. Carmen is dark haired with an olive tone in her chalky looks. Eleazer looks like her in many ways. Kate is gorgeous, with her long, pale blond hair that is straight as silk. Tanya is the most beautiful, in my opinion, but not as dazzling as me. She has a strawberry tint in her blond curls that accents her golden eyes. Of course, the coven is minus Irina for today; she still holds a grudge against the wolves, and us for siding with them. Alaska's been good to them, they tell us, but I am not paying as much attention to the mindless chatter as I usually do.

Nearly five minutes after the Denali's arrive, Billy, Sue and Seth arrive. Automatically, i crinkle my nose at their unpleasant smell. It is like wet dogs in the house, well, one wet dog. Sue and Billy don't reek nearly as bad. Considering all events of the past, the Denali's take the situation rather well, what with the... werewolf being here to support Bella and Edward.

Seth and Edward have an interesting relationship as friends. A werewolf and a vampire normally would never get along, but in this case, our fighting side-by-side with the pack had led them to become friends. I am not at all pleased with the outcome of our alliance, those mutts still reek, and their friendship is bringing the stench into our home today. Yuck. Though the pack is useful to have around when we have a situation on our hands that we need help with.

Anyways, Bella had wanted Jacob, her mutt of a friend, to come to the wedding. But he had turned wolf and ran to Canada or somewhere near there. So Seth is filling in for her best man, not literally though, and is representing the pack, rooting Bella and Edward on.

I soon grow bored of greeting the human guests and decide to go upstairs and check on Em, after having heard him come up a while ago.

"Almost ready?" I wonder. I sit on his couch in his room, my legs stretched out in front of me.

Em grins at me, "Yes, we finished in the backyard and I am almost done… there, the tie is tied. How long until it starts?"

"Two minutes." Alice replies, skittish despite her excitement, from two rooms down.

I roll my eyes at her nervousness. She's been fretting all day long, and it's getting to me. She prepared all the decor with Esme and has been worrying about how strong the smell would be for the humans; too strong, or not enough? Surely Bella and her mother have convinced her that it is perfectly fine. Let's hope so; I don't want Alice to be fussing about it all through the wedding too.

Admiring Em, I say, "You look dashing, nothing less and lots more! Now, let's go greet some guests and then wait for it to start."


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

Rhythmically and memorized, I stroke my hands across the keys, playing a very familiar tune, practicing, although I have no need to. After about twenty weddings, one can grow bored of the traditional songs. When Alice walks out to the top of that staircase, I will change the tune to Wegner's traditional march. Bella's cue is to be a sudden fanfare in the song that trills through the music.

Esme did wonderful with the food and such, as did Alice with the decorating. The two make a wonderful team when it comes to festivities.

Alice finally got to reuse the graduation decorations, which I know she was glad about. On top of the lights lining the driveway, she threw some large white bows to finish it off. To be honest, it looks better than it otherwise could. Inside, Alice got around to getting many flowers, including freesia, orange blossoms, lilac and roses. The place is sparkling clean, but then it is always clean. She managed to get a hold of pew seating, which I could believe she would want, with it being very _traditional_ and all. It does go with the wedding better than any folding chairs would, though. Alice added many embellishments to the decor also, perfecting it to the best of her abilities. Esme didn't do as much interior decorating, but more cooking.

For someone who doesn't eat people food, Esme makes a wonderful chef, much better than I ever will be, taken I ever have the patience for it. I seriously doubt I will ever try cooking though, not because it is boring, but because I do not eat people food. Our entire coven does not. We survive on animal blood, which isn't as good for us a human blood, but it keeps us fed and strong enough, because, like i said before, we are vampires. The Denali coven also chose our lifestyle and survives only on the blood of animals. So i do not think that i will attempt to cook human food anytime soon, unless it is necessary, which i could not imagine it would ever be once Bella is turned.

There is one table full of human food dedicated to vegetarians, our little joke, which Esme tried to incorporate into this festivity. The other table is for the people who do not cut meat out of their diet, but their definition of meat is different than ours, so we altered that to their benefit. There were exactly twenty dishes on each table, plenty for the humans to choose from.

Esme also helped Alice prepare the stage, however. The alter is in the middle, a stunning white Italian marble center table, surrounded by a flower-petal covered floor and large white bows that hang from it on all four sides. Draped four feet over the alter and suspended from the ceiling are curtains of fine, silk fabric and are arranged in such a fashion, that it draws the attention back to the alter itself.

The wedding begins, and soon Alice, the bridesmaid, walks coolly and confidently down the stairs in her lovely silver waterfall-type dress. It really was a mistake on Bella's part to only have one bridesmaid, and a vamp one at that, instead of two or three at the least. If she did, she would look much more coordinated as she walked down the stairs in that beautiful wedding dress that should not be tainted by her. But unfortunately, it is being fouled by her; she's wearing the gorgeous thing and it does, but should not, look stunning on her. Its long train does not help her however, that is for sure. Though it does add an elegant touch to it all.

Bella does well with her footwork throughout the entire wedding, which definitely was not expected. I thought she would trip at least once, being as clumsy as she is. Predictably, she was blushing the entire time until reaching the alter, where she practically leaped toward Edward.

I roll my eyes at her, and her eager enthusiasm, and feel a slight shove from behind. Smiling, I rip some wood under Alice's bench off, where no one would notice, and chuck it toward Emmett, who is on my left, all within an eighth of a second, faster than any human could see.

I can feel his laughter shaking the floor, although he does a wonderful job disguising it, keeping a straight poker face while Esme pointedly looks at us, telling us mentally to shush. No human could feel the vibrations, nor see the little incident, no matter how near they were, and so I saw it unfit for Esme to shush us. The song I am playing for the wedding was not interrupted in the slightest, it is in fact flowing quite smoothly, and so Esme has no authority over my actions in this situation.

I assume that according to her, our behavior was not giving the Denalis a good impression of us. I disagree, however. After having made a first impression quite a while ago, I think that the Denalis would know us well enough to be able to predict our actions, therefore no impression being made.

Composing myself, I finish up the song with a soft trill on the piano. The priest, Rev. Weber, Angela's dad, says the simple, traditional vows. Edward and Bella had asked him to trade the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

When Bella says "I do", her crying silently does not help the words to escape her lips. I cannot be sure that any of the humans actually heard her say it, although I heard her loud and clear, and sounding very tearful with happiness. Edward's voice soon rings out in an, "I do", much louder and clearer, moments after hers. Traditionally, the bride and groom kiss a short kiss, but in this case, they are kissing for quite a while, and then Edward is trying to softly pry Bella off of him. It is riotous to see how… remorseful she is to have been pulled from him. Bella stands, teary and still holding onto Edward, in front of the crowd, looking as though she is elsewhere in that mind of hers. She smiles and nods robotically when people start rushing forward, greeting and celebrating the newly wed husband and wife.

Slowly, I touch the last key on the piano, and then walk to the front of the room to congratulate Bella and Edward, just to be polite. Emmett is smiling hugely and matches his pace to mine.

Renee and Esme reach Bella and Edward first, since they are nearest to the stage. Renee is crying, but not at all silently, while at the same time laughing with joy. Esme is calm and smiling hugely just like she always is, but if she could cry, I bet she would be. Renee throws her arms around Bella, joyful. When she reaches Edward, she also hugs him too. I am very surprised that she did, wasn't she wondering why he was so cold? No matter, I suppose she did not notice through her joy. Esme also hugs them both, congratulating them as we approach.

Emmett slaps Edward on the back, "Congratulations bro! And good job and congrats, Bella! It wasn't as hard as you feared, was it? And you did not fall once!" Emmett pulls Bella into a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground a bit. I elbow him lightly, telling him to bring it down a notch. Most of the humans around us were staring. Bella blushed and thanked him, but seemed distant.

"Congratulations Edward… Bella." My voice is full of false excitement, but still noticeably hesitant. I hug Edward and then I lightly put my arms around Bella. She seems very surprised by the action, but still quite distant. I have no doubt that she is thinking about being "Mrs. Cullen" and how good that sounds.

I reach for Emmett's hand, and we head toward Tanya and Kate, who are probably waiting for Carmen and Eleazer before they greet and congratulate the bride and groom. I paste a smile on my face, "Hello Kate, Tanya. Wonderful wedding, isn't it?"

"Hello Rosalie, hello Emmett. Yes," Tanya replies after a moment's hesitation, "it is wonderful. It's lovely that Edward finally found someone… close to perfect for him, isn't it? And who did all of the decorations? I suppose it was Alice with her wonderful designing skills?"

I look over to Alice, who flashes Tanya a pleased and enthusiastic smile. She is busy hooking up wires for the sound system with Jasper.

"Of course it is, Tanya. Who else besides Alice has those types of skills?" Emmett says. He looks over to Alice and mouths, 'you can thank me later'.

"No one I suppose. Listen," Kate speaks up, "Irina's absence isn't meant to be taken with spite. She truly is sorry for the way she is acting; we can see it in her. We are apologizing on behalf of our sister and her rude actions. Could you forgive us?"

I shrug, "No need to apologize, we understand. And so you know, no one has accused her actions of being rude or spiteful. Not yet anyway. So, yes, we can forgive you. Where did Carmen and Eleazer disappear to?" Quickly, I change the subject, so not to stir up more hurt feelings. I only said what I said because I knew that if I said what I wanted to, Carlisle would never forgive me for being so rude to our only extended family.

Kate says, "You know, I was wondering that myself. It is interesting that they just disappeared like that... Did Jasper get a car? I saw one in your garage that I did not recognize."

"You mean the Mercedes Guardian? The big black car that is missile proof, is tinted so dark that human's cannot see inside, and hasn't come out into dealerships yet? No, that is Bella's. She is so lucky!" Emmett exclaims.

Tanya's eyes widen, "That monstrosity is Bella's? I knew Edward was protective of her… but not that much so." She mused.

Smiling, I say, "Edward thinks that she is much too fragile. And so he bought her that car as a replacement for her old truck, just until she becomes… stronger. Then he has a new car for her, after she is stronger, though he has not told any of us what it is. I'm sure Em will peek at it soon enough though." I grin widely at Emmett, knowing that I am right and that he surely will do so soon.

"But why separate cars for before and after?" Kate ponders.

"Edward is definitely too overprotective of her, although I can see why. She has a tendency to fall into death traps of the worst scenarios. Anything she does is life-threatening. Take James' tracking her for instance. It was rotten luck that brought the events to happen, the wind blew and so he knew she was human. It was worse that he already was a tracker instead of just a roamer like the other two." I elbow Em in the ribs; quite a few humans were listening in, "Anyways, and then when we had to leave for that period of time, it was nearly as bad, but that time she was unintentionally doing it to herself." Emmett says.

"That poor girl… it is quite unfortunate Edward, isn't it, if he is trying to keep her alive until she becomes… stronger, as you said. I now see the need for a missile-proof car, not just good old fashioned bullet-proof." Kate sympathizes.

Smiling at that, I clench Emmett's hand a bit tighter and say, "Well, we have plenty of time to catch up later, so enjoy the reception. It was nice to see you both again. Tell Carmen and Eleazer that we hope to get the chance to talk with them also. We're going to go help Esme out with setting things up."

I tug Em along with me and head toward Esme, hoping to hold true to my word and get out of talking to the humans.

"Emmett, you talk way too much," I whisper under my breath, knowing he can hear me, "there were at least four humans listening into our conversation and you obviously gave them the impression that we are very different. Just be glad that they weren't anyone close to Bella or we would be in real trouble."

Em grins and bends down to kiss me lightly, calming and reassuring me, and then pulls me with him as we weave in and out of the crowds, looking to help with anything we can.

~xxx~

Soon enough, the entire wedding ends. All the guests wave and say goodbye to the newly wed couple. Holding hands with Emmett, we, too, wave our goodbyes and wish them a good time on their honeymoon as they drive off in the car to Isle Esme.


End file.
